Reborn
by kiatty
Summary: OS Myungyeol - "L'ironie du sort, est la face cachée de notre destinée." Paul Guimard


Auteur : Mely/Kie

Pairing : Myungyeol

Genre : Euh drame/guimauve je dirais.

Disclaimer : Myungsoo & Sungyeol ne m'appartiennent pas ;-;

Rating : T

Note : Les points de vues alternent entre celui de Myungsoo et celui de Sungyeol

* * *

Reborn

Le jeune homme observait la grande bâtisse en pierres depuis deux longues heures, attendant le retour de son propriétaire. Quelques jours plus tôt, un homme était venu le trouver, lui proposant une somme généreuse contre le meurtre d'un dénommé Lee JangDuk. D'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de mission sans de plus amples détails, mais il avait besoin de cet argent et après tout, c'était son métier.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant l'imposant portail de bois, il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac à dos noir et le remis sur son dos. Les portes s'écartèrent lentement et la voiture s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, il attendit quelques secondes et se glissa entre les battants avant la fermeture de celles-ci. Il se faufila dernière un large massif de fleurs et enfila une paire de gants en cuir. Sa cible descendit de la voiture avec lenteur, fredonnant l'air d'une chanson populaire; sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche, Lee JangDuk dévérrouilla la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le vestibule d'une démarche mal assurée. Il semblait ivre, ce qui ne rendrait la mission que plus aisée. Le grand brun patienta une poignée de seconde et suivit les traces de sa victime. Il arriva dans une large pièce, éclairée par une simple lampe de faible rayonnement, il sortit son arme sans un bruit et s'aventura dans la pièce suivante. Il pouvait distinguer clairement Lee JangDuk assis à une table dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Il se glissa derrière lui et sans une once de remord, pointa l'arme sur sa tête et appuya sur la détente, le sang gicla sur le bois poli et le carrelage couleur crème. Il se détourna du corps sans vie et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Une personne de plus avait connu la mort entre ses mains, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du nombre exact. Il sentit le remord l'assaillir, mais il ne se laisserait pas ensevelir sous son poids, non pas cette fois. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre non loin de lui, le jeune homme se releva avec rapidité, son coeur battant la chamade. D'où venait ce bruit ? il retentit une fois de plus et une voix s'éleva à sa suite :

" - Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, personne n'avait mentionné le fait que Lee JangDuk vivait avec une autre personne. Il avait le choix, s'enfuir avant d'être découvert ou réduire au silence le possible témoin de son crime. Il choisit la deuxième option, ne sachant réellement si elle était la meilleure. Il s'avança d'un hésitant jusqu'à l'endroit d'où avait semblé s'élever la voix. Il y découvrit une petite trappe fermée par un loquet, un faible "Hé ho !" confirma ses soupçons, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il laissa échapper un juron, ne sachant réellement comment il devait agir. Il pouvait partir et attendre que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de la disparition de Lee JangDuk et prévienne les autorités, mais ça pouvait mettre des jours et il n'avait aucune idée des conditions de vie de l'individu à l'intérieur. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir sachant pertinement que quelqu'un était coincé ici, c'était contre ses principes (ce qui était assez ironique en supposant qu'assassiner des gens ne l'était pas.) Il cracha un nouveau juron et déverrouilla la trappe. Il s'éloigna prudemment, pointant son arme vers le petit carré sombre. Un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que lui selon ses estimations, à l'allure frêle et au visage couverts d'equimoses, se hissa à l'extérieur. Il semblait blessé à plusieurs endroits et menaçait de s'écrouler sous la fatigue. Il fixa l'arme d'un regard vide, comme ci il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de pain.

" Tu es venu tuer " Lacha t-il dans un chuchotement. Ce n'était pas une question, il le savait et ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou de peur, mais des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il s'avança de quelques pas et se jeta dans les bras de son vis à vis.

" - Merci".

Le jeune assassin laissa tomber son arme sous l'effet de surprise. Pourquoi..? Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre, dans une tentative hésitante de réconfort. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer sa douleur. Non, il en était incapable. Il attendit patiemment que ses sanglots s'estompent et le repoussa aussi délicatement que possible.

"-Je..Je dois partir. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Et tu devrais en faire de même, si quelqu'un te trouve ici, tu auras des ennuis."

Il ramassa son arme et la glissa dans son sac, non sans observer avec attention celui qui lui faisait face.

" - Je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas de famille ?"

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à sa question. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, ne sachant réellement quelle conduite adoptée.

" - Tu peux venir chez moi pour cette nuit. Lâcha t-il. Si tu n'as pas peur que je sois une sorte de psychopathe, après tout je viens de tuer quelqu'un.. Rajouta t-il dans une tentative d'humour, mais aussi de dissuasion.

Il rencontra le regard de son interlocuteur et à son grand étonnement, ni lu que de la gratitude.

" - Je ne pense pas que tu le sois, tu as même l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien"

Quelqu'un de bien ? C'était la première fois depuis de nombreuses années qu'il entendait ses mots. Il ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un rire léger.

" - Je ne le suis surement pas, mais je te laisse croire ce que tu veux".

Son vis à vis lui sourit faiblement et s'avança d'une démarche titubante jusqu'à lui.

"- Ca ne va pas ?" Il le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il semblait sur le point de défaillir. Il eu pour réponse un simple hochement de tête négatif.

" - Je vais te porter, tu ne tiendras jamais". Il fit glisser son sac à dos sur sa poitrine et se baissa assez pour que le second puisse monter, ce qui s'avéra plutôt simple étant donné le fait qu'il était plus grand que lui. Il nétait pas lourd et même trop léger pour un homme de sa taille. Le brun se redressa et entreprit de retrouver la sortie. Le corps de Lee JangDuk n'avait pas bougé, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond si chaques parcelles qui l'entourait n'étaient pas couvertes de sang. Il détourna les yeux et intima au plus grand sur son dos de fermer les siens.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un petit immeuble à l'aspect miteux, bien loin du quartier chic dans lequel résidait Lee JangDuk. Le brun tapa son code sur le boitier automatique et poussa la porte à l'aide de ses hanches. Son appartement était au premier étage et il n'en avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant depuis qu'il avait emménager ici, il était affreusement fatigué et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il monta les marches avec peine, respirant tout aussi difficilement. Enfin ils atteignirent la petite porte en bois moisis portant le numéros 6. Il sortit une clés de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. Un petit appartement de trois pièces lui tenait lieu de logis, modeste, mais amplement suffisant pour lui seul. La déco était démodée et il y avait très peu de mobiliers, juste le strict nécessaire. Il se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, et actionna l'interrupteur d'un coup d'épaule, avant de déposer son fardeau sur le lit devant lui. Celui-ci semblait s'être assoupi durant le voyage et ses traits étaient détendus, il attrapa la couverture au pied du lit et la déposa délicatement sur lui. Il s'étira et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son poignet droit.

" - Ne pars pas."

Il se retourna, surpris, s'approcha du lit tandis que la main sur son poignet se logea au creux de sa paume.

" - Je suis là". Souffla t-il.

"- Sungyeol, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle".

Sungyeol.

"- Et moi Myungsoo".

Il ne révélait que très rarement son véritable prénom,il avait l'habitude qu'on utilise le pseudonyme de 'L' pour s'adresser à lui. Il avait pris de nombreux risques ce soir, en révélant le lieu ou il vivait ainsi que son identité, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait ressenti le besoin de partager un peu de ses secrets avec lui. Il était seul depuis si longtemps, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi proche de quelqu'un, mis à part durant son enfance. La trahison et le mensonge étaient les maîtres mots de son existence, il n'avait connu que la violence et la mort. Et pour la première fois il rencontrait quelqu'un qui semblait partager ses tourments. Il se demandait pourquoi Seungyeol avait-il été tenu captif par cet homme, quels genre d'erreurs avait-il pu commettre pour vivre d'une telle manière ? C'est l'esprit remplit de questions sans réponses que Myungsoo finit par trouver le sommeil, peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Sungyeol se retourna une fois de plus en soupirant, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de deux heures. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas passer une nuit convenable, craignant à chaque seconde que Son ombre apparaisse. Il frissonna à ses souvenirs, pressant la couverture contre son corps afin de chasser son malaise. Myungsoo s'était assoupi à son chevet, dans une position assez surprenante, Sungyeol pouffa silencieusement et se rapprocha de son visage. Il avait des trais fins, une peau pâle sans le moindre défaut, il ne laissait transparaitre aucunes émotions, il semblait si froid.. C'est à cet instant que choisis le brun pour ouvrir les yeux. Sungyeol laissa échapper un cris de surprise et se redressa précipitamment.

" - Je..Hum bonjour." Dit-il géné.

Myungsoo répondit par un grogrement sourd et s'étira avec une grimace.

" - Merci, d'être resté cette nuit. Rajouta t-il

- Tu as réussis à dormir un peu ? Marmonna le brun et se levant.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai eu un sommeil agité.."

Myungsoo lui jeta un regard en biais avant de quitter la chambre. Sungyeol replia ses jambes en passant ses bras autour de celles-ci et entreprit d'observer la pièce. Elle était petite et mal éclairée, une fenêtre donnait sur la rue et il n'y avait pas de mobilier hormis le lit ainsi qu'une armoire de taille moyenne. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait à l'aise, bien loin de l'environnement qu'il avait connu ses derniers mois. Il se demanda quelle genre de personne pouvait-être Myungsoo, il émanait de lui ce sentiment de solitude et de calme, mais Sungyeol sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait. Comment était-il réellement, pourquoi avait-il tuer ? La curiosité était un de ses traits de caractère dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Son ventre gargouilla, le tirant à ses rêveries, il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il se leva en emportant la couverture avec lui et s'aventura avec timidité en dehors de la chambre. Myungsoo se tenait devant une minuscule cuisinière et faisait bouillir de l'eau, il se retourna en entendant le frottement du tissu sur le sol.

" - Tu aurais pu rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Tu as froid ? Demanda t-il en désignant la couverture.

- Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer.

- Assieds toi, ça devrait aller mieux après un bon repas"

Sungyeol s'éxécuta et tira une chaise devant la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre autour si ce n'est la cuisinière, un réfrigérateur, un canapé et un petit téléviseur. Myungsoo le rejoignit rapidement, accompagné d'une casserole brûlante et d'une paire de baguettes. Il déposa le tout devant lui et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait manger. Sungyeol ouvrit la casserole et la découvrit remplit de ramens fumants, il s'installa plus confortablement et attrapa les baguettes.

" - Tu ne manges pas ? Lança t-il à son vis à vis.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je n'ai pas faim."

Sungyeol lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de s'attaquer au contenu du récipient. Il mangea avec appétit, ne prenant guère en compte les bonnes manières et assez rapidement la casserole se retrouva vide. Il déposa les baguettes et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Le brun rit devant sa réaction et Sungyeol ce dit que c'était le véritable Myungsoo qu'il avait devant lui à cet instant; Il sourit d'un air gêné et le remercia pour le repas.

" - Tu peux aller prendre une douche, j'ai déposé des affaires à moi dans la salle d'eau, j'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop justes."

Une douche ! C'était ce dont il avait le plus envie à cet instant, pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de toute cette crasse et de ses meurtrissures. Il répondit un faible 'oui' avant de se diriger vers la troisième et dernière pièce de l'appartement; à l'image des deux autres, elle était seulement munit du necéssaire. Il ôta ses vêtements avec lenteur, grimaçant lorsqu'il effectuait un mouvement trop brusque. Il les jeta dans la petite poubelle se trouvant sous l'évier, il ne servait plus à rien de les conserver dans l'état ou ils étaient. Sungyeol se glissa dans la douche et actionna le robinet; il laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau glacée le frappa de plein fouet, se réchauffant progressivement. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il laissa l'eau s'écouler sur sa peau, il aurait souhaité que les derniers mois de sa vie s'effacent de sa mémoire aussi facilement que la saleté disparaissait de son corps. Mais il aurait pu rester des heures sous le liquide brulant sans se sentir mieux, il était souillé de l'intérieur et toute l'eau du monde ne pouvait faire disparaitre ça. Ses larmes se joignirent à celle-ci, le soulageant l'espace d'un instant. Il mit fin à sa douche et entreprit de se sécher rapidement; il enfila les vêtements que Myungsoo avait préparé pour lui et s'aperçut qu'ils lui allaient assez bien. Il vit une petite brosse à dents dans son emballage poser sur le rebord de l'évier, il sourit en se disant que Myungsoo avait même pensé à ça.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, Myungsoo était installé sur le divan et regardait sans grande attention la chaine des informations. Sungyeol s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit à ses côtés, le plus jeune éteignit le téléviseur.

"- Les vétements te vont ? Le questionna t-il.

- Oui parfait merci."

Myungsoo, attrapa une boîte à pharmacie posée à ses pieds.

" - Il faut te soigner. Déclara t-il en montrant le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécéssaire ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

- Pas la peine d'insister, ça pourrait s'infecter"

Sungyeol afficha une mine boudeuse, mais ne tenta pas de s'opposer à nouveau. Myungsoo attrapa un coton imbibé d'alcool et s'approcha du visage du plus âgé.

" - Ca va peut-être piquer un peu." Il appliqua la compresse sur une entaille située sur sa joue droite.

" - Aie, fais attention !

- Yah, je t'avais prévenu !"

Sungyeol ne broncha pas durant le reste des soins, se contentant de grimacer lorsque la douleur se faisait ressentir. Myungsoo finit par s'éloigner, l'air satisfait.

" - Est-ce que tu en as d'autres ? Je veux dire, sur le reste du corps ?"

Sungyeol, baissa les yeux, tentant de dissimuler son embarras.

" - Qui est-ce qui t'as fais ça ?"

De nouveau il ne répondit pas, rester muet semblait pour lui la meilleure des solutions.

" - Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je suis désolé, j'ai agis comme un imbécile" Déclara le brun.

" - Aucune importance, après tout, c'est normal que tu te pose des questions à mon sujet." Lui lança t-il, sans toutefois relever les yeux.

" - Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?"

La question avait prit Sungyeol au dépourvu, il se redressa et rencontra le regard de son interlocuteur.

" - A vrai dire.. Non, pas vraiment. Je devrais pourtant être effrayé à l'idée d'être sous le même toit qu'un meurtrier, mais si j'avais réellement peur, ne crois tu pas que je me serais enfuis plutôt que de te suivre ? Peut importe pourquoi tu as pris la vie de , tu avais tes raisons et je pense qu'à tes yeux, elles étaient légitimes. Mon regard envers toi n'as pas d'importance, comme celui des autres personnes, seul le tien et l'estime que tu te portes le sont. Si tes décisions te semblent justes, c'est qu'elles le sont probablement."

- Et si je ne possédais pas de propre opinion ? Si je n'étais pas maître de mes décisions ?

- Alors il faudra que tu te forges la tienne et que tu te libères de ses chaînes qui t'empêchent de choisir ce que tu désires réellement."

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Myungsoo sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Sungyeol s'agita nerveusement, se demandant si il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin. Il brisa le silence en posant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de la conversation :

" - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant ?"

Myungsoo parut reprendre ses esprits et fixa le plus vieux, l'air confus.

" - Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être pour soulager ma conscience, qui sait. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un enfermé à l'intérieur de cette trappe, j'étais incapable de m'enfuir. J'ai d'abord pensé à te tuer avant que tu ne t'échappe et alerte les autorités, mais tu es resté planté devant moi à me remercier.. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai d'abord été méfiant et je dois avouer que je le suis toujours un peu, mais tu n'as cessé d'agir de manière surprenante depuis notre rencontre. Et tes dernières phrases ne font que le confirmer ! Peut-être que j'ai tort, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais, tu t'es simplement retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment."

Sungyeol sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il se mit à rire, se sentant ridicule d'être si émotif. Myungsoo joignit son rire au sien, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère.

" - Il se fait tard, tu..tu peux rester une nuit de plus si tu le souhaites".

Un simple sourire de l'intéressé apparut sur son visage en guise de réponse

Une nuit de plus se transforma en deux puis, plusieurs semaines. Myungsoo avait finit par s'attacher au jeune homme, peut-être parce que sa compagnie comblait cette solitude oppréssante dans laquelle il vivait jusqu'à présent. Plus les jours s'écoulaient et moins il souhaitait son départ. Sungyeol quand à lui, n'avait aucun point d'attache et trouvait en la présence de Myungsoo, ce sentiment de protection qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des mois. Il s'était aperçut, que cet individu qu'il croyait froid et distant était en réalité tout le contraire; il était incroyablement espiègle et affectueux. Malgrè que sa véritable personnalité n'apparaisse qu'en de très rares occasions, elle se faisait de plus en plus présente et Sungyeol chérissait ses moments plus que n'importes quels autres. Il ne se contentait plus de survivre étranglé par une peur omniprésente, il existait de nouveau et cette renaissance il l'a devait à Myungsoo.

" - Myungsoo, avant , tu..tu avais déjà tué d'autres personnes ?"

Sungyeol et Myungsoo étaient installés sur le divan, devant une de ses séries qui passaient régulièrement en soirée sur les chaînes du câble. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils partageaient le même toît et Sungyeol souhaitait désormais avoir des réponses à ses questions qui le rongeaient depuis leur rencontre. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

"- Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

- Pour moi oui."

Il soupira de nouveau et ne tenta pas de dissimuler son agacement.

" - Oui.

- Combien ?

- Plusieurs.

- Pourquoi ?"

Il attrapa la télécommande et coupa le téléviseur.

" - Et je peux savoir en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Si je te disais que je ne suis qu'un fou furieux comme on en voit chaque jour aux nouvelles, qui tue par simple plaisir, tu t'enfuirais en courant ? Tu m'abandonnerais toi aussi ?"

Il était désormais debout et chacun de ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur et l'angoisse. Sungyeol regretta aussitôt d'avoir violé l'intimité du plus jeune, il se leva à son tour et vint se poster en face de lui.

" - Non, je resterais." Il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur la joue de Myungsoo.

" - J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne."

Myungsoo s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais prit tout de même la parole.

" - J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. C'était le moyen que mon père avait trouvé pour permettre à ma mère et lui de m'élever correctement, c'était risqué, mais le salaire était élevé. Je me souviens que vers mes dix ans, il m'a expliqué que des monsieurs lui donnait de l'argent pour qu'il punisse d'autres vilaines personnes. J'ai d'abord cru stupidement qu'il était dans les forces de l'ordre, quelle ironie..."

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il retrouva sa place initiale sur le divan.

" - Ma mère est partie peu de temps après mes douze ans. Je suppose qu'elle ne supportait plus la terreur constante dans laquelle nous vivions. Au début, je l'ai haïs pour m'avoir abandonné, mais j'ai finis par comprendre que c'était sans doute le meilleur pour elle. Dès ce jour, j'ai assuré mon éducation seul, allant et revenant de l'école seul, dînant seul, passant mes vacances seul. Dépendant d'un père ivrogne m'ayant fait jurer de ne jamais commettre les même erreurs que lui. Il est mort, assassiné dans une ruelle un soir d'hiver."

Un léger rire sans joie naquit au creu de ses lèvres.

" - Je ne sais pas si c'est pour lui rendre hommage ou tout simplement pour briser la seule promesse que je lui ai jamais faites, mais je suis devenu comme lui. Je n'ai fais que suivre stupidement ses traces, m'enfonçant progressivement dans une vie sans le moindre avenir.. La vérité, c'est que chaques jours et plus effrayants que le précédent, mais j'ai encore plus peur de ce qui arriverait si tout s'arrêtait..."

Sungyeol se précipita à ses côtés à l'instant où la première larme se fraya un chemin le long de son visage. Des sanglots vinrent bientôt secoué ses épaules; Sungyeol posa délicatement ses mains le long de son visage et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il attendit que ses pleurs se calment, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

" - Tu n'as fait que suivre l'exemple que ton père t'a donné durant toute ton enfance, tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour des crimes qui ne sont finalement pas les tiens. Ta vie ne fait que débuter, tu as le pouvoir de tout recommencer et de choisir le chemin que tu souhaites. J'ai choisis le mien en le liant au tien."

Myungsoo leva les yeux et croisa ceux du plus âgé.

" - Tu m'as sauvé Myungsoo, tu m'as redonné l'espoir et le courage de croire en un nouveau lendemain."

Il se tut quelques instants, hésitant à poursuivre.

" ... était mon oncle. Il a obtenu ma garde peu de temps après le décès tragique de mes parents. Il était ma seule famille. J'ai cru qu'il me donnerait une vie correcte, je l'ai toujours vu comme une personne prévenante et douce. Mais il s'est avéré n'être qu'un monstre..."

Sungyeol marqua une pause dans son récit, sentant ses yeux s'embuer peu à peu.

" - Il m'a fait subir des choses..terribles, il n'y a pas de mots pour les décrires. Il y a quelques mois, je suis tombé sur des informations confidentielles dans son bureau, il y avait des photos d'enfants disparus ainsi que leurs adresses... Comment a t-il pu..."

Sa voix se brisa et les premières larmes firent leur apparition. Myungsoo se redressa et vint les cueillir au creux de ses mains.

" - Il a vu que le dossier avait bougé...et ensuite il..il m'a enfermé dans ce trou.. J'avais tellement peur.."

Il éclata en sanglots, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

" - Chut..C'est terminé. Souffla Myungsoo au creux de son oreille - Je suis la."

Durant cette soirée, ils prirent tout deux conscience de la douleur et de la détresse qui siégeaient au fond de leur être. Mais ils s'aperçurent aussi qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seul à devoir porter leurs lourds secrets.

Myungsoo posa une tasse de café brulante devant Sungyeol. Celui-ci sortit ses mains de sous la couverture et attrapa le récipient brulant.

" - Merci." Dit-il en soufflant sur le breuvage.

Myungsoo lui adressa un sourire et se lova au creu de son cou. Une de ses marques d'affections que Sungyeol appréciait tant.

" - Merci. Répéta t-il une deuxième fois.

- Tu l'as déjà dis." Remarqua le brun en déposant un baiser sur sa machoire, faisant frisonner son propriétaire.

" - Pas pour le café. Pour tout." Myungsoo s'approcha de son oreille et y déposa un second baiser avant d'y souffler " - C'est à moi de te remercier".

Sungyeol rit en sentant les lèvres du plus jeune.

" - Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as appris à rire." Il embrassa le nez du chatain.

" - C'est tout ? Lança celui-ci en gloussant.

- Non, à faire confiance aussi." Il toucha son front du bout de ses lèvres.

" - Tu m'as aussi appris à être moi même." Continua t-il en déposant ses mains sur ses joues.

" - Et tu m'as appris à aimer."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois dans un baiser chaste et doux. Le plus jeune mit fin à cette première rencontre, craignant de n'être aller trop loin. Sungyeol lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de l'attirer à lui pour un second baiser. Cette fois, il fut plus passionné, chacun y incluant sa gratitude et son affection. Myungsoo rompit le contact le premier encore une fois, reprenant son souffle.

" - Une chance que je n'ai pas renversé le café !" Remarqua Sungyeol en riant.

" -Pose le" Lui intima son vis à vis en se rapprochant de lui. Le concerné obtempéra avant de se faire entrainer sur le lit; le brun remit la couverture en place et attrapa son compagnon pour une étreinte. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa nuque en murmurant un 'Bonne nuit'.

Les premiers rayons du soleil se posèrent sur le visage de Sungyeol, le tirant de son sommeil. Il s'étira en gémissant, déposant son bras droit sur le dos de Myungsoo. Il le remonta avec douceur et s'approcha un peu plus du concerné, qui ronronna de satisfaction.

" - Bien dormis ? Questionna le brun en attirant le second contre lui.

- Je n'avais pas eu de sommeil aussi calme depuis longtemps. Répondis celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Vas te préparer, je t'emmène quelque part aujourd'hui. Mais avant.."

Myungsoo posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Sungyeol.

" - Bonjour." Murmura t'il au creux de son oreille avant de sortir du lit.

Le plus âgé sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il enfouit son visage dans la couverture masquant ainsi sa gène et le grand sourire niais nouvellement apparut sur son visage. Il demeura allongé encore un moment, attendant que le bruit de la douche cesse. Les pas de Myungsoo se firent finalement entendre et il quitta à regret la chaleur réconfortante des draps. Il s'empara de vêtements achetés quelques jours plus tôt et entra dans la salle d'eau, sans oublier d'envoyer un de ses plus beaux sourire à Myungsoo.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis dans un bus de ville en direction du centre de Séoul. Sungyeol ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait de sautiller sur son siège, sous les rires du plus jeune. Au troisième arrêt, Myungsoo fit signe à Sungyeol qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. Ils descendirent du véhicule et s'aventurèrent dans les rues emcombrées de la capitale, pour s'arrêter devant un petit établissement d'allure ancienne. Le brun poussa la porte d'entrée et invita le second à y pénetrer,une pièce remplit de tables et de banquettes semblait constituer la majeure partie du café. Ils s'installèrent non loin du comptoir et Myungsoo héla un serveur.

" - Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie ? Demanda t-il à son vis à vis.

- Hum.. Un Americano et des gauffres ! Lui répondis celui-ci avec enthousiame.

- Alors, un Americano, quatres gauffres et un café s'il-vous-plait.

- Très bien, votre commande arrivera aussi rapidement que possible."

Le serveur s'éloigna et Myungsoo pouffa devant la mine impatiente de Sungyeol.

" - Tu as faim ? Le questionna t-il.

- Très ! Quel est cet endroit ?

- Je venais régulièrement ici avec ma mère et mon père lorsque j'étais enfant. C'est un lieu contenant beaucoup de souvenirs de l'époque ou nous formions encore une famille.." Il laissa échapper un soupir.

" - Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'y emmener si il te rend triste." Affirma le châtain en posant sa main sur la sienne.

" - Au contraire, ses souvenirs me rendent heureux, et je veux en construire de nouveaux avec toi." Il se pencha au dessus de la table et l'embrassa tendrement.

" - Yah, tu es vraiment collant en fait !" S'exclama Sungyeol en riant.

Le serveur choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition et déposa la nourriture ainsi que les boissons sur la table.

" - Bon appêtit !"

Ils lançèrent un merci poli et s'attaquèrent aux gauffres. Sungyeol mangea avec appêtit, ne lassant pas la moindre miette sur l'assiette mauve qui contenait la nourriture. Myungsoo quant à lui prit son temps en prenant soin d'observer avec hilarité le spectacle que lui offrait son compagnon. Ils terminèrent finalement leur repas et réglèrent l'addition, dont Myungsoo se chargea sous les prostestions de Sungyeol, et quittèrent le petit établissement.

" - Il faudra revenir plus souvent ici ! Lança le plus âgé.

- Autant de fois que tu le désires" Lui répondis son interlocuteur en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de la sienne. Il sentit la main de Sungyeol se contracter.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le questionna t-il inquiet.

- Rien. C'est juste.. Que vont dire les gens en nous voyant si nous marchons comme ça ?

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, je suis fière de toi et je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai la chance d'avoir un merveilleux petit ami. Plus âgé et plus grand que moi, je l'admets."

Les joues du concerné s'empourprèrent et il s'esclaffa à la dernière remarque de Myungsoo. C'était lui qui était chanceux de l'avoir rencontré.

" - Alors, où veux tu aller maintenant ? Je te laisse choisir !

- Hum.." Sungyeol marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à un lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

" - Ah je sais ! Ce n'est pas très loin en plus !" Il activa le pas, entrainant le plus jeune à sa suite.

Ils traversèrent un bon nombres de rues et d'enseignes, avant d'arriver dans une zone un peu plus calme. Il n'y avait qu'une vaste étendue d'herbe ou se tenait une aire de jeux pour enfants. Le châtain lâcha la main de son compagnon et s'élança vers la banlançoire.

" - Yah ! Tu as quel âge pour aimer encore ce genre d'endroit ? " Lança Myungsoo en le rattrapant.

Le concerné émit un gloussement et monta sur le balancier le moins haut.

" - Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! Répliqua t-il. Je venais souvent ici après les cours ou quand quelque chose me tracassait. Cet endroit m'a toujours aidé à me vider l'esprit et à retrouver mon calme"

Myungsoo se plaça derrière lui et le poussa légèrement.

" - Arrêtes-ça !" Protesta Sungyeol.

Il pouffa et réitéra son action, avec un peu plus de force cette fois-ci.

" - Kim Myungsoo !"

Le plus grand sauta du balancier et se jeta avec force sur le responsable, le ruant de coup. Celui-ci éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le sol, entrainant le second dans sa chute.

" - Je croyais que tu aimais t'amuser ?

- Et si j'étais tombé ? S'indigna le châtain.

- J'aurais adoré voir ça !"

Myungsoo se remit à rire sous les cris de Sungyeol.

" - Je m'excuse, c'est bon. Tenta le brun.

- Des excuses, ça ne suffit pas." Répondit son interlocuteur, affichant une mine boudeuse.

" - Et ça ?" Demanda t-il avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

" - C'est déjà mieux". Répondit Sungyeol en se déridant.

" - Mais..Avec une glace tu devrais réussir à te faire pardonner !" Ajouta t-il, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

" - Sérieusement ? Soupira Myungsoo.

- Oui !

- T'es vraiment pire qu'un gamin.." Il se redressa avec un nouveau soupir et s'éloigna du parc en direction des rues plus animées.

" - Vanille s'il-te plaît !"

Il leva le bras pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu et tourna dans la première rue visible. Sungyeol avait beau l'agacer, il avait ce don de le rendre totalement impuissant, il était incapable de lui dire non.

Il traversa deux rues, en prenant soin d'enregistrer quels tournants il avait prit afin de retrouver son chemin, avant d'apercevoir un marchant de glace ambulant. Il posa un pied sur la chaussée pour taverser, avant qu'une vive douleur à l'omoplate ne lui coupe le souffle, son coeur loupa un battement. Il se retourna en titubant et découvrit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui faisant face. Il n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que la lame s'enfonça entre ses côtes. La douleur explosa à l'intérieur de son abdomen; la nausée et les tremblements l'assailir, menacant de le jeter à terre à tout instant. Pourquoi..?

" - Les personnes comme toi ne mérite que la mort."

L'homme inséra une dernière fois la lame dans sa chair avant de prendre la fuite sous les hurlements des passants. Il posa ses mains contre les blessures, refusant de croire qu'elles étaient réelles. Pourquoi..? Il s'effondra sur le sol et sentit le souffle glacé de la mort s'étendre sur lui.

Sungyeol s'efforcait de ne pas devenir fou en entendant les 'bipbip' incessanst qui emplissaient la chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait plus de 12h qu'il était au chevet de Myungsoo, attendant le moindre signe de conscience de sa part. Il avait dût patienter 6h dans l'angoisse avant que les médecins ne viennent lui annoncer qu'il ne risquait plus rien et encore deux longues journées avant qu'on ne lui autorise à lui rendre visite.

Il se souvint du jour de l'incident, il était partit à la recherche de Myungsoo, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir et il avait vu cet attroupement au mileu de la route. Il avait sentit la panique l'envahir en se rapprochant, semblant discerner des vêtements qui lui été familier. Si il n'avait pas fait preuve d'égoisme rien de tout cela ne serait arriver.. Myungsoo avait comblé ce vide grandissant qui le rongeait depuis le décès de ses parents, il représentait l'espoir et l'avenir qu'il ne croyait plus possible d'obtenir. Il laissa les sanglots l'envahir, soulageant sa peine l'espace de quelques instants.

La main de Myungsoo tressaillit à l'intérieur de la sienne. Sungyeol se leva, sentant les battements de son coeur s'accélérer subitement. Il appela une infirmière et se pencha au dessus du brun :

" Myungsoo, est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Aucune réponse ne succéda sa question, il prononca son nom une nouvelle fois, resserant l'emprise sur sa main.

" - Myungsoo ?"

Les yeux du concerné s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, avant de se refermer, puis de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

" - Sungyeol ?"

* * *

**Et voilà un nouvel écrit de ma part ! Je sais ça fait un long moment que je n'avais pas sorti de nouveauté ._. C'est un OS que j'ai écris pour le concours de BunnyWild. Pas de 2Min pour cette fois, mais mon second pairing chouchou : Le Myungyeol ;). C'est la première fois que j'utilise des membres autres que ceux des SHINee alors j'espère ne pas décevoir les Inspirits qui me liront. **

**Globalement, je suis assez fière de l'histoire en elle même, mais pas de la manière dont j'ai retranscrite celle-ci et je trouve que (encore une fois..) la fin est trop baclée. J'aurais aimé continuer encore un peu, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le temps.**

**Bref, comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais loupé durant la relecture. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plus ! (si vous voyez ceci, c'est que vous avez tout lu, ou alors êtes passés directement à la fin xD)**


End file.
